Manos
by Lovely Flower
Summary: La situación en la que había quedado Roy Mustang después del día prometido era, a ojos del resto, muy triste. Pero la verdad es que había perdido la vista, pero no estaba ciego. Drabble IV: Luz
1. La Boda

**Manos**

Por _Lovely Flower_

* * *

Notas de la autora: Hola a todos de nuevo. Gracias a quienes se dieron el tiempo de dejar un review en el fic que subí hace un tiempito.

Esta historia se me ocurrió luego de entrar en la triste recta final de FMA. Hay spoilers de los últimos capítulos del manga y del segundo anime por lo que lean bajo su propio riesgo. Sé que la condición de Roy al final de la historia se revierte (saben a qué me refiero) pero para efectos del fic, lo he dejado aun con su discapacidad.

Para no variar, es un Royai… espero les guste. Una serie de drabbles con un tema en común…

Cariños a todas y todos los que pasen por aquí, dejen o no reviews. Y gracias por preocuparse por esta humilde escritora que tuvo un principio de año fatal pero ya se siente bastante mejor :)

* * *

La situación en la que había quedado Roy Mustang después del día prometido era, a ojos del resto, muy triste. Un hombre visionario, un líder al que le quitaron la capacidad de ver lo que su lucha había conseguido. Amestris se había vuelto un lugar pacífico y alegre y él nunca podría verlo con sus propios ojos.

Pero pese a lo que se podía creer, Roy estaba feliz e igual podía ver todo lo que acontecía a su alrededor…

_**La boda.**_

Fue dos meses después del día prometido cuando Roy Mustang y Riza Hawkeye unieron sus vidas en el sagrado vínculo del matrimonio. Una ceremonia maravillosa, con la presencia de los hermanos Elric, todos los militares del escuadrón de Mustang, hasta el desaparecido Havoc que viajó especialmente para molestar a Roy aquel día.

-Hasta que sucedió, ¿no, Coronel?- El rubio acomodó su silla de ruedas frente al pelinegro que estaba sentado en un pequeño sofá en el lugar en donde realizaban la recepción. –Es una lástima que no pueda ver a la teniente: se ve bellísima-

El aludido giró la cabeza y sonrió. –Lo sé, Riza está hermosa esta noche –Havoc lo miró confuso y al instante Roy siguió hablando –Soy ciego, no idiota. Riza siempre ha sido una mujer bella, hasta en uniforme militar… estoy seguro de que debe verse simplemente hermosa-

Havoc sonrío ruidosamente y le dio unos golpecitos en la espalda al Coronel. Había divisado a la rubia Teniente a lo lejos. –Creo que ya es hora de que te vayas con tu esposa, Coronel… de seguro debes ansiar esto-

El moreno cerró los ojos e inhaló profusamente. De inmediato supo en que dirección se encontraba la rubia y con seguridad casi impensable para un lisiado se acercó hasta ella. -¿Nos vamos?- preguntó mientras enlazaba su mano con la de la mujer.

-Sí, Roy, ya es hora de irnos al hotel. El chofer nos espera afuera-

Caminaron lentamente de la mano, entre los saludos y voces de todos sus invitados. Había sido un día maravilloso.

* * *

Tengo listos cuatro drabbles ya... espero subir pronto los que siguen. Gracias por leer :)

Nos vemos... les quiere, _Lovely FLower_


	2. Noche de Bodas

**Manos**

Por _Lovely Flower_

* * *

_II. __**Noche de bodas.**_

La habitación que se les había asignado al Sr. y Sra. Mustang se encontraba en el último piso del hotel. Riza guió siempre de la mano a su hombre hasta el lugar y al llegar, abrió la puerta sin apuro y entró en silencio a la habitación. Estaba decorada de manera especial: una charola con bocadillos, una botella de champagne, velas e incienso por todos lados y pétalos de rosa esparcidos sobre la amplia cama.

-Me habría gustado traerte en brazos hasta acá, Riza. Disculpa por ser un inútil una vez más-

Las palabras de Roy habían salido cargadas de amargura y su expresión dolida era consecuente con el sentimiento. La rubia le acarició el rostro y se empinó para darle un beso en los labios.

-Sabes que no necesito eso, Roy. Ya tengo todo lo que quiero… a ti-

Dejó el rostro del moreno y con sus manos empezó a quitar la corbata y desabrochar la camisa del hombre. Mustang ayudó quitándose la chaqueta y tirando sus zapatos, antes de comenzar a buscar a tientas la cremallera del blanco vestido de Riza. Acarició la piel de la espalda de la rubia, sintiendo las cicatrices que el mismo había causado en ella cuando, a petición de la mujer, le había quemado parte del tatuaje de la espalda. El vestido cayó lentamente hasta el suelo, dejando a Riza sólo cubierta por la ropa interior.

Se abrazaron por unos momentos antes de dirigirse hasta la cama de la habitación.

* * *

Cortito, sin lemon xD... No me dio inspiración para eso.

Hay dos mas listos, pronto los subiré :D

Cuidense... les quiere, _LovelyFlower_


	3. Retoño

**Manos**

Por _Lovely Flower_

* * *

Creo que no alcanzarán a ser cinco drabbles... ya se me agotan las ideas. Aprovechen que subí dos capítulos de una vez... Gracias por leer.

* * *

III. _**Retoño**_

Seis meses habían pasado desde el día de la boda. Roy había tenido que tomarse una licencia por razones obvias y Riza lo siguió, para poder acompañarlo y ayudarlo a adaptarse a su nueva vida en las sombras.

El moreno se desenvolvía con bastante facilidad dentro de su hogar y de a poco había aprendido a redescubrir la realidad desde una nueva perspectiva. Es que cuando pierdes un sentido, rápidamente los restantes se agudizan para suplir la falta.

Tal vez fue por eso que una noche, después de hacer el amor con su esposa, descubrió algo que le causó gracia.

-Te crecieron los pechos, querida –le sonrió socarronamente a su mujer causándole un sonrojo. –Y se te ensancharon las caderas también-

-¡Roy! –ella fingió molestia soltándose del abrazo de Mustang –

-Oye, no me estaba quejando. Lo dije por decir –él la volvió a abrazar con firmeza mientras le acariciaba el desnudo cuerpo –Conozco tu cuerpo a la perfección, no necesito ver para notar tus cambios… -

La mujer permaneció silente. Lo que su marido había dicho era cierto, ella igual lo había notado: tenía los pechos henchidos y había comenzado a subir de peso las últimas semanas. Si sumaba eso a otros síntomas que Roy no había alcanzado a notar, como las nauseas matutinas y la irritabilidad era fácil llegar a una conclusión: Estaba embarazada.

Aún no se atrevía a ir con algún médico, por lo que no se lo había comentado al moreno. Se lo diría cuando estuviera segura.

-Riza –el pelinegro pronunció su nombre con dulzura al notar que ella se había quedado en silencio. Le acarició el rostro, la besó en los labios, colocó sus manos en los hombros de la mujer y le acarició los brazos en toda su extensión. Luego, llevó sus manos hasta el vientre de la rubia, haciendo que ella se estremeciera.

-¿Roy? –apenas pudo murmurar su nombre, mientras observaba la expresión satisfecha de su marido.

-Pronto empezará a crecer también… ¿no es así? –

-¿Cómo… cómo te diste cuenta? –se atrevió a preguntar la rubia en un hilo de voz

-Cuando se trata de ti no necesito ver, Riza –Roy contestó con firmeza sin dejar de acariciarle el aún plano vientre –Gracias por darme todo lo que siempre soñé. Seré un buen padre, lo juro.-

No pudo contener más las lágrimas y le echó los brazos al cuello al moreno. Roy la estrechó con fuerza, no hubo necesidad de palabras.

_**

* * *

**_Cé finit... hasta nuevo aviso.

:D


	4. Luz

**Manos**

Por _Lovely Flower_

* * *

_Notas de la autora: Hola a todos y todas! Aprovechando el impulso, escribo y actualizo la mayor cantidad de historias que puedo. Siempre son bienvenidos sus comentarios y sugerencias para mejorar._

_Se me acabaron las ideas para seguir con esta historia en particular, si a alguien se le ocurre por favor me cuentan._

* * *

_**Luz **_

Se sintió un inútil mientras escuchaba a Riza quejarse de dolor, esperando que alguno de sus compañeros de brigada apareciera para llevarlos rumbo al hospital. Con apenas ocho meses de embarazo, la rubia había roto aguas y se encontraba a punto de dar a luz a su primer hijo.

-Roy… -ella musitó con voz cansada –No te preocupes, estoy bien. De seguro Falman o Edward aparecen pronto-

El moreno la escuchó sin creerle del todo. Si hubiera podido ver, sus sospechas se habrían confirmado al darse cuenta de los casi cincuenta centímetros de nieve en las calles harían imposible que alguien pudiera salir o entrar de aquella casa con facilidad. Riza lo sabía, pero no quiso atormentar más a su marido.

-o-o-o-o-o

Después de más de una hora, supo que no podría seguir esperando que alguien llegase y volvió a hablar. –Roy, necesito pedirte un favor-

-Lo que sea –el sentenció seguro-

-Afuera está nevando, Roy. Nadie podrá venir pronto –el semblante del pelinegro se oscureció -¿Podrías sostener mi mano mientras nuestro pequeño nace?-

-Mierda, mierda, mierda, Riza. Soy un inútil, no sabes cuánto…-

Mustang no pudo seguir hablando ya que la rubia le apretó la mano con violencia mientras pujaba con fuerza descomunal. El hombre le sostuvo la mano con firmeza y se acercó a ella lo más que pudo, acomodándose detrás de la mujer. Con la mano que le quedaba libre le limpió el sudor del rostro mientras le susurraba cosas al oído.

-Vamos, querida… sólo un poco más –le pidió, sin estar del todo seguro de que faltara poco. Ella volvió a pujar, hasta que el llanto del recién nacido le confirmó que todo había acabado.

-Roy, ¿podrías darme al bebé?-

A tientas, guiado más por el instinto, se quitó la chaqueta y envolvió a la criatura con ella antes de tomarla entre sus brazos y dejarla en el regazo de la rubia.

-Riza ¿estás bien? ¿Está bien el bebé? –preguntó con tristeza. Cuanto deseaba ser testigo de aquel sublime momento-

La mujer sonrió –Estamos bien, Roy. Nuestro pequeño se ve bien, se parece bastante a ti-

-¿Es un niño? Vaya… -por primera vez el pelinegro esbozó una sonrisa. Con delicadeza acercó su mano derecha hasta donde su retoño. Le acarició el rostro y el resto del diminuto cuerpo, intentando formar una imagen mental de cómo se vería aquel pequeño ser. Como un relámpago, la imagen de su rubia mujer sosteniendo a su hijo se hizo real por unos segundos. Creyó verla sonreír y ver al pequeño abrir por primera vez sus ojos al mundo.

Instantes después, su mundo se volvió a sumir en la oscuridad. No importaba que sólo hubieran sido unos segundos. Era lo suficiente para hacer que el seguir con vida tuviera sentido.

En ese momento escuchó golpes en la puerta y posteriormente pudo oír como alguien se acercaba. Supo de inmediato que era el mayor de los Elric, seguido seguramente de algún médico. Luego de preocuparse de Riza y el recién nacido, Edward se instaló al lado de Roy en la sala de estar.

-¿Estas bien, Mustang? –preguntó sin mucha parsimonia-

-¿Crees en los milagros, Fullmetal? –

-Tengo que creer. Si no existiesen, ninguno de nosotros estaría con vida-

-He visto a mi hijo y a mi mujer. Tal vez me estoy volviendo loco, de todas formas, hace mucho tiempo no me sentía tan feliz-

El rubio sonrió. –Eres un buen hombre, Coronel. Todos tenemos derecho a nuestro final feliz –dicho esto, el médico salió de la habitación de la pareja indicando que estaba todo bien. –Ve con tu mujer y tu hijo, Mustang, disfruta estos momentos te lo mereces-

El pelinegro sonrió profusamente antes de hacerle caso al menor. Riza y su hijo eran una luz en su vida, la única luz que le interesaba seguir.

* * *

_Eso fue. Quedo atenta a sugerencias para poder seguir... Muchas gracias por llegar hasta aqui y seguirme pese al tiempo que estuve inactiva._

_Les quiero mucho. De verdad :)_

_Cariños sinceros, Lovely Flower._


End file.
